meurpfandomcom-20200222-history
The Syndicate
The Syndicate is an intergalactic organization consisting of various corporations and businesses. They promote stability, peace and wealth for the people present in its territories. Although they are most prominent in Terminus Space, their headquarters and strongest point of influence is on the asari world of Illium. They show interest in establishing ties to the Citadel. The Syndicate possesses its own Military, known as the Shadow Guard. Heavily armoured peacekeepers, the Guard is very protective of its assets,but not aggressive in expansion attempts. Although they are usually holding up some sort of law on Terminus worlds. They prefer to use non-lethal weapons to subdue and imprison law-breakers, but they can be violent and ruthless towards the heavier calibres of criminals. The Shadow Guard's naval power is still expanding and building, but displays remarkable prowess in ground combat. History Originally created by a young and aspiring Thomas Ray to combine multiple businesses' financials into one pool, the Syndicate originally was a Cartel of corporations grinding along the border of law. The Syndicate was small, but it made big profits as its original members and CEOs were ambitious and eager to show their opponents 'who's boss'. As Thomas Ray was recruited by Ezramon for the Barony, however, the Syndicate came closer to becoming a full-blown criminal organisation. It grew with Ezramon's help, but as Ezramon's role of leader was over, Ray returned to lead the Syndicate. And he took a completely different route than it was expected. Rather than take the businesses that had helped him form the Syndicate into a life of full-blown crime, he gradually removed the Syndicate's ties to crime to the point where it had no visible criminal operations. Instead, the Syndicate became a co-existing organisation to the Confederacy. Although they never joined the Confederacy, they had various business ties. Ray disagreed with the Confederacy's on-going battles with the Citadel, however, and thus the Shadow Guard, formerly just a small security wing of the Syndicate, was elaborated on, and becoming an aspiring military that soon became the Syndicate's 'face'. As the Darkstar Confederacy was destroyed by the Alliance, the Syndicate became even more isolated from the Confederacy, and they came close to a breaking point. Co-existence became difficult, but as the Confederacy's power decreased over time, so did the tensions. The Syndicate's efforts to stabilise multiple Terminus worlds as well as establish safe trading routes to Illium and, from there on, Citadel Space, became easier. Then, however, the Confederacy was dissolved by its founder, Ezramon himself. Riots on Omega started, and the Shadow Guard now desperately attempts to protect its assets on the station, turning its own territory into a fortress. Relationships/Viewpoints 'Citadel' Despite a neutral stance, the Syndicate is very interested in establishing a positive relationship with all of the Citadel-aligned forces. The Syndicate already has a political affiliation to the Asari Republics due to their peacekeeping efforts on the asari colony world of Illium, as well as wealthy trading relations with the Vol Protectorate. 'Spectres' Spectres shouldn't be able to gain insight into the Syndicate's operations, yet the Syndicate cooperates with Spectres if they can, believing that it will help the relations with the Citadel as well as help deal with crime in the Terminus. 'Slaving' Although the Syndicate has no classic slaving businesses and publically condemns slavery, it does endorse indentured servantry, establishing rigid rules towards how such servants are treated. All 'indentured servants' are under the protection of laws and must not be harmed or exploited against their will. The Syndicate believes that such servantry contracts can help indebted people to work for a second chance at life. Indentured servantry is chosen, not forced upon. 'Bacalou Skulls' Although the Syndicate officially condemns the Bacalou's terroristic activities, they secretly did trade technology and research at one point. Due to the two factions completely avoiding each other, otherwise, they have a stalemate. Should the Shadow Guard come upon an illegal operation of the Bacalou Skulls, however, they will treat them with the same ferocity as any other criminal. So far, no incidents have been occuring yet, though. 'Meridian Guard' Due to their similiar goals on Illium, the Syndicate both officially and inofficially supports the Meridian Guard. They are interested in a more thorough cooperation, and wish to bring the Meridian closer to themselves. 'Skorpius' Seemingly the counterpart to the Syndicate, the two organisations seemingly clash whenever they meet. The Shadow Guard's primary enemies with its colonist endeavours as well as its protection duties, Skorpius is an organisation the Syndicate would be quite eager to get rid of. 'Eclipse' Although the Syndicate has engaged Eclipse gangs on Illium due to crime, they have a strict policy not to attack their offices. Confirmation on possible criminal charges has to be provided first before the Syndicate issues such permissions. And recently, the Eclipse seems to be improving itself in the Syndicate's mind... 'Vannesh' Still unknown to the Syndicate. 'Blue Suns' The Syndicate is on good terms with the Blue Suns, although it has looked with disapproval at its alleged involvement in terroristic activity and piracy. Efforts to make a change have already happened within the Syndicate. 'The Barony' Due to their traitorous actions against the Darkstar Confederacy and implied take-down of the Triangle, the Syndicate has a ceasefire status with the Barony. 'The Sapphonettes' The Syndicate endorses the shelters for women the Sapphonettes establish and uphold, yet they are sceptical due to its allegiance to the Barony and the criminal nature of their activities. 'Bloodpack' The Bloodpack is one of the few organisations the Syndicate makes little compromises with. Although they are not engaged in 'war', the Syndicate condemns its krogan supremacist attitude, along with its bloody wars on most of Omega. Category:Terminus Systems Governments/Factions/Organizations